Apparatus plumbing is accomplished by using rigid or flex pipe. When using a rigid pipe, all connections are welded and either are threaded together or each end of the pipe is grooved and clamped together with a two-bolt clamp. Termination is normally into a flanged face valve that controls the direction of the flow. Again at this point threads or the groove-type connection is made to the flange. If the plumbing line requires a bend, it is accomplished by welding several pieces together to obtain the 45 or 90 bend necessary to reach termination point.
Flex pipe couplings are either threads or the grooved style. Again, if 45 or 90 are necessary an adapter is used, and again is attached by welding. The flow rate is a major concern. The flex pipe couplings are attached in such a manner that there is no flow restriction and no pressure drop.
Sometimes it takes 4 to 6 welds in a 3 to 5 foot line to achieve proper termination. All welds have to be X-rayed and require expensive weld preparation.
This invention eliminates all the welding when terminating into a flange, and all the threaded couplings, all the grooved couplings and all the bolt clamps.
Needs exist for improved plumbing apparatus for pump and fire trucks.